Baby Zouk
"Baby Zouk" von Dr. Creole ist tanzbar in Just Dance 3 als freischaltbares Lied, Just Dance Now, Just Dance Unlimited, und ''舞力全开：活力派''. Dancers P1 A woman with orange curly hair, an orange and yellow blouse, yellow and orange diagonal stripe shorts, and orange strappy heels. Remake In the remake, her shirt is in mint and orange with a few traces of lavender. P2 A man with short orange and yellow hair, orange sunglasses, a red and white jacket with an orange shirt, red pants, and white shoes. Remake In the remake, his shirt is in a light shade of purple and white with orange highlights. The yellow stripe in his hair is now mint. Babyzouk coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Babyzouk coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Babyzouk coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Babyzouk coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The routine takes place on a beach, which consists of purple silhouettes of palm trees, a watermelon, a green popsicle, sand and water. At four points during the routine, a piece of candy is seen hanging from the sky to act as a limbo bar. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves 'in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Throw your right arm up. '''Gold Move 3: '''Jump while throwing your right arm up. It is the last move for this routine. babyzoukgm12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 babyzoukgm3.png|Gold Move 3 BZ GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game BZ GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Baby Zouk ''has an unlockable Duet Mashup. Dancers ''(No repeats) *Baby Zouk' (JD3) *Da Funk'' (JD3) *''No Limit'' (JD3) *''Sway (Quien Sera)'' (JD2) Trivia *The song originally ran for 1 minute 35 seconds but in both games that it appears in, it has been extended to 2 minutes 30 seconds. **Along with Twist and Shake It, this is one of two songs in Just Dance 3 ''to be extended. *This is the only unlockable song with a Mashup. * The background reappears in ''Rock Lobster in Just Dance 4. * The dancers mess up on a move (it can be seen at 2:09 in the video below). *The song's Mashup has only dancers from 4 different songs. **This is because it is a Duet Mashup, and there are very few routines that are both duets and fit with the song. * This is the first unlockable song in the game, but it takes a long time to unlock the Mashup. * If you look at Just Dance Now files for this song, you can notice that their original versions are separated, so this could prove that duet pictograms were going to slide from different directions in Just Dance 3. **This is also seen in a beta picture for No Limit. * There are two pictogram errors in both Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Now: one after Gold Move 1 and one after Gold Move 2 (one of them can also be seen in the JD3 picture below). In both, the colors are reversed. * The Mashup has the fewest unique dancers of all Mashups. Gallery Babyzoukgift.png|Baby Zouk babyzouk.jpg|Baby Zouk (Just Dance Now) Babyzoukmashup.png|Baby Zouk (Mashup) Baby Zouk BG.png|The Song's Background PicError.png|Pictogram Error babyzoukmashupbubble.png|Baby Zouk's Mashup Bubble babybubblehq.png|Bubble in the JD3 Menu babymashbubl.png|Mash-Up Menu Bubble babyzoukpictos.png|Pictograms BabyZoukBetaGM2.png|Beta Gold Move 1 BabyZoukBetaGM1.png|Beta Gold Move 2 BabyZoukBetaPictograms.png|Beta/Solo Pictograms 1-14 BabyZoukBetaPictograms2.png|Beta/Solo Pictograms 15-19 BabyZoukBetaPictogram.png|Beta/Solo Pictogram 20 BabyZoukBetaPictograms3.png|Beta/Solo Pictograms 21-22 BabyZoukBetaPictogram2.png|Beta/Solo Pictogram 23 BabyZoukBetaPictograms4.png|Beta/Solo Pictograms 24-25 babyzouk_cover@2x.jpg 392.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2016 Videos Just Dance 3 "Baby Zouk" by Dr. Creole Just Dance 3 - Baby Zouk Dr. Creole Just Dance 3 Baby Zouk Mashup 5 stars Baby Zouk - Dr. Creole - Just Dance Now (720p HD) Just Dance Unlimited - Baby Zouk - 5 Stars Just Dance China - Baby Zouk - Dr Creole Site Navigation en:Baby Zouk Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Elektronische Tanzmusik Lieder Kategorie:Duette Kategorie:Weibliche und Männliche Duette Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Anstrengende Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 3 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder in 舞力全开：活力派 Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Duettmashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder von Ubisoft Kategorie:Instrumentalische Lieder Kategorie:Remacle Lieder Kategorie:Freischaltbare Kategorie:Céline Rotsen Kategorie:Jérémy Paquet